List of Inventors
Inventor.gif|The rank picture Joesterstuds.png|An Inventor can have one... RankTop200.gif|...two... RankTop150.gif|...or three studs. 10310 2.png Bug.png aco.PNG Ajtazt 4.png Aokpisz.png 123350.png Aquaraider64.png Artur.png Arya Elf 8.png Astro.png Awsome.png Barbossa9000 3.png Bbc.png BM.png Bjcoffins 4737.png Neal.png Botven.png Brickgirl99x 2.png Brickmaster79.png BTL1234.png Bub.png Bud19552.png BusyCityGuy02.png Chaoleog.png CHASE.png Cherixon.png CjDubstep.png C H C K.png C.png CO27.png Cricket.jpg SoundsItalian.png DarthWho.png DXni.png EthanWS.png SoManyFanBoys.png Finck.png FireBlade.png FLAME.png Flushyme.png Greshx.png Gyrtal.png HDIsReallyCool.png Hjchj.png Hobbit.png Idk1.png Ita.png GeeOneAhOneExOne.png Jadeka.png Jesse9766-2studs.png Jgenal 2.png Jhmixer.png Jon'sBuddy.png Joroda 3.png JTC.png Leghobr.png LBK10in.png Lfoy.png Lm7279.png Lamp77dsasadsad4.png Legotruck 3.png Lec.png Iswprofile.jpg Lukearchive.png Majorq10hero.png Mamaju.png MBRedboy31 2.png Mbmk.png MinifigDesigner 3.png Pigeon.png Moonray2000in.png Mylegonetwork7989.png Jin.png Nanobrickman 2.png Nateinventor.png Nehpets700 3.png LongUsername.png Avatar-.png Niu.png Obiwan50 4.png OliBoy2363 - Old Timer.png Peat-a-peat 2.png Peggy.png PlushyPony.png Rahkshi.png RCCar.png RedUmbrella.png MildRJ.png Robotti 2.png Screen Shot 2012-01-22 at 9.49.09 AM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-12 at 8.23.03 PM.png SamCouldBeBoyOrGirl.png Satlmd 2.png Sharkydog158.png SilverPalmChampXD.png Skell-E-Ton.png SloopySnoopy.png Sperati.png SpirallingOutOfControl.png SpitfireMad 3.png Stryker.png SupersonicJet.png MonsterSeaTurtle.png Techninja.png Teddy.png Tsd.png Screen shot 2012-08-02 at 5.26.31 PM.png Tomandjerry10.png Tomboygirl546 2.png Lumberjack.png WeHaveTooManyVaders.png Walter313 3609.png Wii1998 2.png Wilber737.png Wisholen.png HePlaysOnXP.png XSteveHX 6.png List of Inventors and their post count, in alphabetical order. #10310 - 4,369 - Inactive #1999bug - 5,519 - Inactive #Acoustic14 - 5,298+ - Inactive #Ajtazt - 5,298+ - Active #Aokpisz - 3,123+ Active #Apple123350 - 3,373+ - Active #Aquaraider64 - 4,517 - Inactive #Artur680953 - 4,729 - Inactive #Arya Elf - 3423+ - Active #Astropilot115 - 4,133 - Inactive #Awsome1115 - 4,311+ - Active #Barbossa9000 - 4,556+ - Active #Bigbudcat - 3,725 - Inactive #Bioniclemaster724 - 3,783 - Inactive #bjcoffins - 4,737 - Inactive #Bnealoneal - 4,607 - Inactive #Botven1 - 4,252+ - Active #Brickgirl99x - 3,239 - Active #Brickmaster7946 - 4,098+ - Inactive #BTL1234 - 4,022 - Inactive #bubseylegoguy - 5098+ - Active #Bud1955 - 3,539 - Inactive #BusyCityGuy02 - 4,597+ - Active #ChaorruptedLego - 4,111+ - Inactive #Chase25 - 3,376 - Inactive #Cherixon - 3,521 - Inactive #cjdubs - 5,534+ - Active #Clone Highest Commander Kevin - 3,487 - Inactive #Codescan - 5,260 - Inactive #CommanderOrbit27 - 3,098 - Inactive #Cricket62 - 5,594+ - Active #Dario190686 - 3,247 - Inactive #DarthVader# - 3,087 - Inactive #DarthVil - 5,348 - Inactive #DXninja9000 - 4,628+ - Active #EthanWS - 3,145+ - Semi-Active #Fanboy1890 - 3,711+ - Semi-Inactive #Finckboy - 5,788 - Inactive #Fireblade7010 - 4,875+ - Inactive #FLAMEforJESUS - 3,230 - Inactive #Flushy - 4,880+ - Active #Gresh3158 - 3,274 - Inactive #GyrTaluk - 3,582+ - Active #HDisCool - 4,244 - Inactive #Hjchjchjc - 5,182+ - Semi-Inactive #Hobbes351 - 3,501 - Inactive #Idkwhoyouare - 4,206+ - 1 stud Active #Itachi4843 - 3,819+ - Active #J1a1x1 - 4,852+ - Inactive #Jadekaiser - 5,366+ - Active #Jesse9766 - 4,707 - Inactive #Jgenal - 4,379 - Inactive #Jhmixer - 5,694 - Inative #Jonbuddy1 - 5,250+ - Semi-Active #Joroda - 3,044+, 1 stud Active #JTCANNATA - 4,139 - Inactive #Leghobros - 3,475+ - Inactive #Legobatmankid10 - 3,484 - Inactive #Legofanyoda - 4,542+ - Active #Legomaniac7279 - 5,882+ - Inactive #Lamp774 - 4,366 Inactive #Legotruck - 3,313 Semi-Inactive #Lecko500 - 3,297+ - Active #Lswmaster4 - 3,925 - Inactive #Luke68104 - 5,880 #Majorq10hero - 3,219+ -Active #MamaJulz - 3,752 Semi-Active #MBRedboy31 - 3,111 #mbmkwm - 5,534 Semi-Active #MinifigDesigner - 3,010+ Active #Mizzerpijin - 3,507 Inactive #Moonray2000 - 3,178 Semi-Inactive #Mylegonetwork7989 - 3,892 ''- ''Account lost #N.jin99 - 4,001 - Inactive #Nanobrickman - 4,696 Inactive #Nate883 - 3,970 #Nehpets700 - 3299+ posts 1 stud active #Neo Blademan Seed Cross - 5,189 Inactive #Nicholas749 - 4,784 Active #Niusiek - 4,359 #Obiwan50 - 3,257 #OliBoy1263 - 6,124 #Peat-a-peat - 5,265 Semi-Inactive #Pegma - 3,972 #Plushies4Ever - 3,295 Semi-Active #Rahkshi8000 - 4,589 Reatired #RC 01/138 - 5,046 Inactive #Redumbrella - 4,025 Inactive #Rjmild - 3,881 Retired #Robotti - 3,164 Inactive #RockRaiderKid462 - 3,225 Inactive #Rubberfrog - 4,024 #Sam8715 - 3,930 #Satlmd - 5,124 Inactive #Sharkydog158 - 5,542 #Silverpalm009 - 4,422 Inactive #Skell-E-Ton - 4,177 #Sloopofwar - 3,615 Inactvie #sperati - 4,498 #spiral - 3,694 Inactive #SpitfireMad - 4,071 #Stryker198 - 3,279 #Super-jet - 4,698 Inactive #Superseaturtle - 3,050 Active #Technoninja2008 - 4,476 Retired #Teddy3333 - 4,525 Retired #Thesuperdude - 4,295 #Thegreenninja10 - 3,400 #Tom3991 - 5,642 Inactive #Tomandjerry10 - 4,271 Retired #Tomboygirl546 - 3,685 Active #Treecleaver - 5,536 Retired #Vader1747 - 4,381 #Vulkax - 5,397 Inactive #Walter313 - 3,609 Retired #Wii1998 - 5,177 Semi-Active #Wilber737 - 3,421 Retired #Wishsolen - 4,281 Inactive #Xpgamer - 3,444 Inactive #XSteveHX- 3,189 Active See also *List of Ranks (Old) *Inventor Category:Lists Category:Inventor